


« Et l'envie de te taire ? »

by vegap1k



Series: Chevaucheurs de tempête [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegap1k/pseuds/vegap1k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour un tour sur deux roues dans les rues de la ville, et ce vent frais qui fait papillonner les cils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	« Et l'envie de te taire ? »

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Akira Amano.
> 
> Douce époque, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne martyrisais pas encore la fonction _Italique_. Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà un drabble sucré où un Gardien de la Pluie - _toujours_ \- s'amuse.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Hibari, j'ai envie de t'embrasser ! »

N'obtenant aucune réaction du propriétaire de la fine taille qu'il empoignait, l'épéiste râla sous sa visière. Il haussa le ton, hurlant presque contre le casque plaqué à sa poitrine.

« Hé, j'ai  _vraiment_  envie de t'embrasser ! »

Le rugissement du moteur assourdissait ses paroles, déjà insonorisées par cette coque de polycarbonate. Il grommela.

Au détour d'un virage, un peu trop serré, le jeune homme raffermit son emprise sur le pilote. Une grimace mutine déforma ses pommettes rosées.

« Hibari, aide-moi ! J'ai très très  _très_  envie de t'embrasser ! »

Le véhicule freina brusquement, tandis qu'il s'engageait dans une rue peu fréquentée. Stabilisant la machine, le conducteur se retourna, retirant la toque protectrice dans le mouvement. Des mèches couleur réglisse encadraient un regard polaire, qui fixait l'audacieux l'imitant, dégageant ses épis cachou d'un geste vif.

« Ah, Hibari ! Justement, je te disais que je mourrais d'envie de t-»

Une bouche rafraichissante le réduisit au silence un court instant.

« Maintenant, tu vas la fermer jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive, ou je te mordrais à mort, Yamamoto Takeshi. »

Le noiraud renfila son casque, et le sportif suivit, le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
